A New Kid on the Jump
by Rotamis
Summary: I was a kid when it happened to me. Now I'm here, Jump City, so far from home and looking for trouble.   There's a new kid in Jump City. But just who is he? And what is he doing here?  Rated T for language. and maybe later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter One. I hope you like it! Read and Review, please, and feel free to critique! I do not own Teen Titans; however I do own all of the OCs!

Ready?

PROLOGUE

I was a child when it happened to me. It was on my birthday. My eleventh birthday. My family had taken me to the circus. I was sitting in the stands, getting as much popcorn in my mouth as I could, when it hit me. Hard.

My ears started ringing, and my heart skipped a beat. As if on cue, my veins felt like they were expanding, and I could feel… something powerful, coursing through them. I would have cried out, but I couldn't breathe. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it started. I sucked in a breath of air, and nearly killed myself choking on popcorn. This all took all of six seconds.

When I looked up, I saw it all. The clown was juggling, the dogs were dancing, and the woman was flying high on the trapeze. I could feel my pupils shrink as I watched them, and one thought crossed my mind.

_I could do that. I _can do_ that. Now that I see._

When we went home that night, I lay in bed, wondering what had happened. So I got up, went to the kitchen, and grabbed three oranges from our counter. I tossed them in the air, and without missing a beat, I juggled. I flawlessly mimicked what I saw at the circus. The oranges fell to the floor. I stared at one of the chairs. Before I could think of falling, I leaped onto its edge, and balanced myself on it.

_I wonder…._

I shifted the chair, and it stood on one leg. I still balanced. I jumped off of the chair, and it clattered to the ground.

_How did I….. What am I?_

Chapter One

"Titans, GO!"

The team branched off, with raven and Starfire taking to the skies, while Beast Boy Made a frontal assault. Robin strafed to the right as Cinderblock lunged at him, and Cyborg readied his Sonic Cannon.

"Hahaha! It's hopeless, Titans! You're outnumbered and out of luck!"

Jinx shot a bolt of karma at Beast Boy, striking the street below him. It began to crumble, and he escaped by morphing into a hawk.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Dark energy enveloped a car, sending it careening towards a certain annoying brat.

Gizmo barely dodged the vehicle, and shot at Raven in retaliation.

"You'll have to do better than that, stank-mouth!"

**Tseew, Tseew, Tseew!**

"Whoa!"

Gizmo dodged and weaved as Cyborg shot more blasts. Meanwhile, Starfire was grappling with Cinderblock, while Beast Boy was trying to manage Jinx and Mammoth at once.

Raven rushed to assist.

"Azarath, Metrion-"

A blast of karma struck her, and she fell from the air, hitting the ground with great force.

"RAVEN!"

Beast Boy tried to get to her, but his arms were suddenly grabbed by Mammoth, and slapped a collar on his neck. It immediately immobilized him, his body crumpled to the ground.

Starfire too was soon captured and paralyzed, leaving only three Titans against five villains.

A chuckle was heard.

"It seems my plan has turned out quite nicely."

Robin sneered up at Slade. He was about to give a sharp retort when a voice was heard, shouting from above.

"HEY! Y'all need a hand?"

The fluttering of clothing was heard, and a figure appeared next to Robin. Robin swiftly turned to look at this stranger.

He was young – sixteen, at most- a bit taller than Robin, and stocky. He wore dark goggles and a bandana over his mouth. His long-sleeved shirt was black, as were his jeans, tucked into a pair of heavy boots that could only be properly described as shitkickers. He flexed his hands, donned with fingerless gloves, and took an offensive stance. He was completely bald.

The stranger glanced at Robin, and then shouted at Beast Boy.

"'Ey! We doin' this or what?'

This shook the team out of its reverie, just as Mammoth began to charge.

_Damn. There's a biggun._

The huge hairy one came straight at me. So I ran straight at him. He never saw it coming. I had already seen his weaknesses, I knew where to hit. The power burned in my veins again.

Quick duck and lunge. Straight punch to the gut; the air escaped his lungs with a loud _whoosh. _Strong knee to the chin, just as he leaned forward, right where it hurt. His head flew back, but I didn't give him time to react. I slid to his right and grabbed the back of his head, bringing it down hard against the pavement. Another knee planted solid on his spine. I heard him cry out, and shoved his head into the pavement again. He was done. Knocked out cold in five moves.

_Hmmm. The biggun wasn't tough._

That poor gothy girl was taking on two people at once when I looked up. I headed for the one that was the most trouble, some little kid with a smirk on his face.

He saw me coming.

"I'm gonna kill you, you snot-breath barf-eater!"

My pupils contracted as he drew his gun. I could hardly dodge the blasts in time, as I sprinted his way.

The girl used this opening to cover the gun in dark energy, making it crumble in his hands.

By the time I reached her, she already had the two apprehended.

"I don't need your help."

I couldn't help but grin.

"Doesn't mean I won't try."

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

**Tseew! Tseew! **

"Excuse me! A little help here!"

The robot guy had his hands full with that stone-looking guy. I ran in from Stoney's left, while Gadget shot his cannon at him. I picked the brat's gun off of the ground and shot a volley at him, aiming for the ribs. He turned and shouted, starting to come towards me. Be the Distraction. It works.

Stoney's foot whizzed over my head as I dove under. I rolled on the ground and shot again, aiming for the head. One shot struck his forehead, the other grazed his ear. He bellowed, stumbling backward and grasping his head with both hands.

Right for Cyborg.

**VVVVVVVVVooooooy-Tseew!**

Stoney arched backward, the shot striking him between his shoulder blades. He crashed to the ground. The dust settled.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" I hollered, running up to Cyborg.

"Dang, kid. You got skill!"

A grin spread across my face.

All of a sudden,

" Don't let him get away!"

Down the street, the leader was chasing after the man with the mask. Mask was faster.

Before I could even get to them, Mask was gone, and the leader was pissed.

"We almost had him!"

Then he turned to me.

Robin turned to the mysterious teenager.

"Who are you? You aren't registered in Jump City's database, or I would have seen you. I can't allow anyone with superpowers to roam around the city unmonitored."

The boy shrugged. "I don't got any business here. I just came here."

He had a Texan accent, kind of deep and loud. He pulled down his bandana, and smiled at Robin, revealing a missing tooth on the side.

"I didn't know there was a rule."

"Well there is. I'll have to take you to Titans Tower in order to have you evaluated, and give you a place to rest, as it seems you've just arrived."

The boy's grin widened.

"Sure thing, chief. A bed sure does sound nice. Hell, a couch sounds nice!"

He laughed, also loud and deep.

"But, ah, how's about we get your friends outta those collars. They don't look all too comfortable over there."

"Oh, Star! Beast Boy! I forgot!"

Raven rolled her eyes. " Well, that doesn't happen often."

The boy looked at her.

"I can tell I'm gonna like you." He stated.

Raven was taken aback, and she felt a heat in her cheeks. A nearby streetlight exploded, showering glass on the street.

"What's your name anyways, kid?" asked Cyborg, not noticing the glass.

"My name ain't important. Just call me Ace."

Yes! Chapter finished! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Peace!


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions: Ace

**Chapter Two**

Alright! Chapter Two is up! Thank you for the reviews, and Annab1119, for correcting my sound effect grammar :P I do not own Teen Titans, but I do own Ace and the other OCs! This is kind of a filler chapter, just to fill you in on Ace and his info! More chapters soon (I hope)!

Ready?

A shrill whistle bounced off the walls of the Tower's entranceway.

"This place is huge!" Ace's voice echoed loudly. As they entered the Tower, he jogged ahead into the room, marveling at the looming ceiling and the walls of glass fixed above.

The evening sun was only just setting; a red-orange glow refracted off the water of the East River, and into the room, warming the Titans' faces. Ace called out again, and his voice boomed countless times against the paned walls.

They headed straight to the great room for dinner. As soon as they reached it, Robin began to speak.

"Alright… Ace. In order to register you as a super powered citizen of Jump City, I'm going to need an exact description of all of your superhuman abilities."

Ace had reached a chair, had thrown off his boots, and was removing his gloves, when he replied: "You wanna know what my powers are?"

"Yes."

Ace tossed his gloves on the table, and removed his goggles, revealing eyes a deep brown, like dark coffee.

"I'm able to, by watching someone else, copy anything they do, exactly. My pupils shrink, and it's like information flows from the person to me. I can do anything you can do, if I see you do it."

He put his goggles on the table, and proceeded to walk into the kitchen, grabbing a glass.

"I can also learn any language, using one sentence in the tongue. By taking in info while they're speaking a foreign language, I can master the language by copying the patterns in that person's thoughts."

He used the faucet to fill his glass with water, and then turned to Starfire.

"Say something to me in your tongue."

Starfire thought for a moment.

"Zimglorf yuzug blun Gorka?"

The team looked intently at Ace's eyes, the pupils of which had begun to contract since she had started speaking. By the time she was done, he responded without a moment's hesitation.

"Ah, Jarbil. Ju dansh horik blun Gorka, frefh morka yuzug."

Starfire's eyes were alight.

"Glorious! You spoke without flaw!"

Ace smirked. "You wouldn't mind teaching me to play the Gorka, would you? It would only take a minute or two."

Starfire smiled. "Of course! The playing of the Gorka is a wonderful ritual; I would love to be teaching it to you!"

Robin interjected, a little put off by Ace's performance.

"Is that the extent of your abilities?"

"Nah. There's one more," he replied.

"Which would be?"

Ace walked across to his chair again, "I can detect weak points in a person's body by looking at the way they move. It's like data flashes in my head, with the weak points marked in red or something." He pointed to Cyborg.

"I know one of your spots is in your neck, where the flesh meets metal."

Now he pointed at Raven.

"And yours is on your forehead, where that stone thing is."

"It's a chakra."

His eyebrows rose. "Okay, cool. Your chakra."

Robin looked down at his sheet, and was impressed. This kid sounded like he could hold his own, and well.

" Okay. Now I'll need your full name, some physical info, and original location."

Ace sighed.

" I guess if you gotta know, my name is Basil Marcus, I'm sixteen years old, 'bout 6 foot and a quarter, and around a hundred-eighty pounds. I'm from Dallas Texas, and lived in Georgia for a few months before heading up here."

Robin looked up from his papers. "Why did you come to Jump City? What is your reason for showing up here?"

Ace made a face. " To protect my family. And myself."

"From what?"

Ace shrugged. " Me, I guess. I figure, once you got powers, like I did when I turned eleven, you become a target for villains and such. I left so my family wouldn't get hurt by someone trying to get to me or something."

He looked uncomfortable. Robin knew he wouldn't get anything more from him at the moment. He sighed.

" That's enough, I guess. Welcome to Jump City, Basil—"

" Call me Ace, or Marcus. I don't really like my first name."

" Marcus. Well, go ahead and rest a while, Marcus, you've earned it."

" I'm more worried about where the grub's at. Where can I get something besides what Green Bean here's eatin'?"

Finished! I'll get a real chapter in here soon! Please review. Loves to all readers!


End file.
